The present invention relates to the field of safety devices and helmets, more specifically, a camera mount accessory configured for use with motorcycle helmets.
There has been a trend towards mounting cameras on helmets, including motorcycle helmets, over the last few years. Traditionally, cameras are mounted on the top of the helmet but cameras mounted in this way have several disadvantages. First, it is difficult for the user to see and operate a camera mounted on the top of a helmet. Second, a camera mounted on the top of a helmet is more prone to being damaged or having the view inadvertently blocked compared to cameras mounted in other locations. Third, cameras mounted on the top of helmets make putting on goggles or other equipment more difficult. Fourth, the helmet is often in the picture. Finally, when the camera records sounds the camera will pick up a lot of wind noise.